The present invention relates generally to a fluid cooling system of a work vehicles, and more particularly to a heat exchanger assembly of a fluid cooling system of a work vehicle.
Many work vehicles such as material handlers, excavators, wheel loaders, and bulldozers include fluid powered devices such as rams or cylinders. An operation fluid, such as oil, is pumped under pressure from a fluid pump to the fluid powered device wherein it is used to provide the motive power for operating the device. After use, the operation fluid is vented or otherwise exhausted from the fluid powered device and returned to a fluid storage tank.
The useful life of fluid powered devices is generally increased if the operation fluid is maintained at a cool temperature. Hence, prior to being returned to the fluid pump for subsequent use, the operation fluid is typically advanced through a heat exchanger thereby cooling the operation fluid prior to subsequent use.
The heat exchanger typically includes a number of coils through which the operation fluid is advanced. A number of fins or other members extend outwardly from the outside of the coils thereby functioning as a heatsink. As the heated operation fluid is advanced through the coils, heat is transferred from the operation fluid to the coils and the fins. Thereafter, air or a similar fluid, is blown across the coils and the fins thereby removing heat therefrom and cooling the operation fluid.
It is imperative for efficient heat transfer that the flow of air through the cooler is not obstructed. In particular, if the space between adjacent coils or fins becomes obstructed or otherwise blocked by debris, the flow of air is prohibited from reaching a number of the other coils or fins within the heat exchanger. Hence, heat is not effectively removed from the coils and the fins thereby reducing the effectiveness of the coils and the fins to function as a heatsink. Therefore, the heat exchanger must be occasionally cleaned. In particular, the heat exchanger is removed from the work vehicle and a pressurized stream of air or water is blown across the coils and the fins in order to remove the debris therefrom.
Removal of the heat exchanger from the vehicle is often a difficult process. In particular, the heat exchanger is commonly sandwiched between other components such as an engine radiator and an engine air cooler thereby making the heat exchanger relatively difficult to access. Moreover, when the heat exchanger is full of spent operation fluid, it can weigh as much as a several hundred pounds. In addition, the heat exchanger may operate at temperatures in excess of 180.degree. Fahrenheit. Hence, it may take a relatively large amount of time since the operator must drain the heat exchanger and then allow the heat exchanger to cool to an acceptable temperature prior to removing it from the vehicle.
What is needed therefore is a heat exchanger assembly which allows the operator to move the heat exchanger when the heat exchanger is full of operation fluid. What is further needed is a heat exchanger assembly which allows the operator to move the heat exchanger when the heat exchanger is relatively hot.